Lighting systems, lighting apparatuses, and methods of controlling the same are known. However, known technologies suffer from various disadvantages, particularly when trying to establish a mood in an environment by creating a light scene and when trying to be responsive and adaptive to real-time input or automatic configurations. For example, light scenes have traditionally been created by setting the dimming or intensity level of each light fixture manually and separately. Unfortunately, untrained users typically have difficulty finding the optimum settings, and they must work by trial and error, frequently being dissatisfied with the ultimate product. Another option is to retain specially trained experts, but even for them, the process can be labor intensive. Thus, control of individual light sources can be tedious and ineffective.
To date, there is an unmet need for an efficient process in which lighting scenes can be pre-configured and optionally, be automated and adaptively managed. There is also an unmet need for systems that are capable of supporting multiple lighting combinations to accommodate various moods and functions of multiple people and that are capable of providing a method of easily adjusting and alternating between those combinations or changing from one to the other automatically based on users' behaviors and needs.